pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Jsucharizard
Sobre mi No se que puedo poner solo que soy un estudiante que le encanta Pokémon. Hay gente que me dice que soy muy grande para los Pokémon pero a mí me da igual porque estas criaturas me han acompañado desde mi más tierna infancia y no son fáciles de olvidar (ni quiero olvidarlos). Mi estado de ánimo actual Voy a ordenar mis sprites por estado de ánimo Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png Normal Archivo:Cara feliz de Charmander brillante.png ¡Contento! (Muy pocas veces) Archivo:Cara asustada de Charmander brillante.png Triste Archivo:Cara enfadada de Charmander brillante.png ¡Enfadado! Archivo:Cara furiosa de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png ¡¡Furioso!! Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Forma Suprema) by Jsucharizard.png ¡¡¡Muy furioso!!! Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Forma Suprema Nv. 2) by Jsucharizard.png ¡¡¡IRACUNDO!!! ---- Archivo:Cara enfadada de Charmander brillante.png Seré idiota... Mira que no darme cuenta de que no estaba identificado... Mi personalidad Solo voy a decir una cosa: Shadow the Hedgehog. ¿Lo conoceis? Pues mi personalidad es exactamente igual que la suya. Por eso he cogido mi cara de humano (la que tengo siempre) y la he convertido en Charmander (por lo de mi personaje en mi novela). Es esta: Archivo:Cara de Joaquín by Jsucharizard.png Hay gente que no sabe por qué estoy tan serio siempre, pero así es como soy. Mi personalidad: Contraparte Mario: ??? Contraparte Sonic: Shadow the Hedgehog Contraparte Pokémon: Treecko de Ash Contraparte Dragon Ball: Piccolo Mis objetivos Yo ordeno mis objetivos por categorías: Categoría 1: Tampoco importa si no lo consigo. Categoría 2: Haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo. Categoría 3: Derramaré mi sudor y mi sangre para conseguirlo o moriré en el intento (sí, soy muy trágico pero así es como me pongo cuando quiero algo desesperadamente). ---- *Conseguir Pokémon Black y Pokémon White en español (Categoría 3): Inacabado *Hallar la forma de superar la horrible debilidad de mi Charizard frente al tipo Roca (Categoría 2): Cumplido *Tener muchos amigos en PE (Categoría 2): Inacabado Mis vídeos favoritos * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4S12jm1KeE ¿Sabías que... * ...por mi personalidad seria y solitaria siempre estoy solo en los recreos de mi instituto? * ...por eso mismo me dicen que pertenezco al "lado oscuro" del patio? * ...me da igual? * ...aun así me gusta ser así? * ...una vez, en un ataque de furia, le di un "pequeño golpecito" a la lámpara de mi cuarto? * ...se rompió en mil pedazos? * ...usé una pequeñísima parte de mi fuerza? me da miedo pensar que habría ocurrido si la uso toda. * ...a veces se me pone una voz de ultratumba y que por eso mi prima de 26 años no pudo dormir aquella noche? * ...esta imagen define perfectamente como estoy en los recreos de mi instituto? * ...han empezado a llamarme Darth Lonelus por el hecho de pertenecer al "lado oscuro" del patio? * ...no tengo ni idea de quién es Justin Bieber? * ...ahora mismo me olvidé de identificarme y mi edición en esta sección apareció como un usuario no registrado? Cosas que me gustan * Recibir mensajes. * Hacer amigos. * Adoptar Pokémon. * Entrenar a mi Equipo Pokémon. * Caerle bien a la gente. Cosas que me gustarían * Hacer mi propia guardería, pero ya hay demasiadas T.T * Tener novia (no, todavía no tengo T.T sí, soy timido como el que más y no me atrevo a decirle nada a la que me gusta) * Que me gustara estudiar. * Estar más cuadrado que el Goku XD Mis contribuciones * La historia del Equipo Leyenda ¡Terminada! * Equipo Leyenda: Parodias Pausada. * La historia del Equipo Leyenda 2 En proceso... Mis huevos y Pokémon Archivo:Huevo de charmander LGP.png => Archivo:Charmander NB.png => Archivo:Charmeleon NB.png => Archivo:Charizard OCPA.png Archivo:Huevo_de_pokabu_LGP.png => Archivo:Pokabu NB.png => Archivo:Chaobuu NB.png => Archivo:Enbuoo NB.png Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.png => Archivo:Janobii NB.png => Archivo:Jaroda NB.png Archivo:Huevo de shaymin.png => Archivo:Shaymin NB.png Archivo:Huevo de Dratini by Anabel.png => Archivo:Dratini NB.png Archivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.png Archivo:Shaymin forma cielo.png Archivo:Huevo_mijumaru_fanny.png => Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png Archivo:Washibon NB.png Archivo:Huevo Reshiram fanny.png Archivo:Huevo Zekrom fanny.png Archivo:Glaceon NB.gif Sprites creados por mí Si queréis usar alguno, decídmelo en mi discusión. Archivo:Cara de Joaquín con armadura.png Archivo:Joaquín (armadura).png Archivo:Cara furiosa de Joaquín.png Archivo:Cara de Joaquín by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Máxima Potencia) by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Forma Suprema) by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Joaquín (Forma Suprema) by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.pngArchivo:Cara furiosa de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.pngArchivo:Cara de Joaquín (Forma Suprema Nv. 2) by Jsucharizard.pngArchivo:Joaquín (Forma Suprema Nv. 2) by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Cara de Álvaro con armadura.png Archivo:Álvaro (armadura).png Archivo:Cara de Alejandro con armadura.png Archivo:Alejandro (armadura).png Archivo:Cara de Joatanás by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Joatanás by Jsucharizard.png Regalos Archivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png Es de Usuario:Totodile7 yo tambien le deseo feliz navidad. Mis Wikiamigos Archivo:Empoleon NB.pngUsuario:Piplupmander Archivo:Leafeon NB.pngUsuario:Pokefany (Pauli) Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.pngUsuario:Kari White (Carolina) Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngUsuario:Anabelll- Cynda (Anabel) Archivo:Totodile NB.pngUsuario:Totodile7 (Carlos) Archivo:Absol NB.pngUsuario:AbsolMagicLover (Jose) Archivo:Glaceon NB.pngUsuario:StellaPkmn (Stella) Archivo:Flareon NB.pngUsuario:Pepeazul (Pepe) Archivo:Infernape NB.pngArchivo:Umbreon NB.pngUsuario:Infernape 93 (Elena) Archivo:Glameow NB.pngUsuario:Yenthami Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 Firmas Echad firmitas anda... :3 y de paso opinad sobre mis sprites a ver si están bien o si por el contrario estoy a años luz de crear un buen sprite ¬¬ * Estan muy chulos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 21:12 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *Mi firma Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 15:06 1 dic 2010 (UTC) * Los sprites no están para nada mal jeje, y de paso dejo mi firma --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:10 01 dic 2010 *Tus sprites no estan tan mal [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]] [[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Que!!?(?)'']] 15:08 1 dic 2010 (UTC) *Hola Jsucharizard,soy Ridix.Te deseo una gran y feliz navidad. * * * * * * *